A Midnight Request
by RayLedgend
Summary: Mavis just wants to forget it all. Heartbroken, she'd do anything just to forget him. But, what if her father had actually helped her do just that? A reimagining of events toward the end of the movie. Includes some close contact between family members, if you know what I mean, not for kids. Read at your own risk, and don't come complaining to me, 'cause I warned ya.


Mavis sat atop the roof, stifling sobs. Her love, her zing, the only man she had ever fallen for rejected her. Rejected her in the cruelest way. Just for her birth? It was the worst feeling, like a stake through the chest. She stuck by him, accepted him for what he was, and he spat on her feelings. Heartbroken, Mavis all but wished for death. Well, maybe not death, that'd be tough for one who was essentially immortal, but she yearned to forget it all. Forget she ever met this human heartbreaker, and live in blissful ignorance. She knew she'd never find anyone like Johnny Stein, so she'd prefer to live her life without eternally ruminating on their brief time together, and eternally wondering what could have been. Just let her forget, and be done with it.

Then, out of the corner of her eye came the one who could give her just that. Dracula, her father. He had the power. Maybe he would relieve her of her painful memories, just as she wanted. Transforming from his bat form to his human one, Dracula approached his crying daughter silently and carefully, guilty for what he had done.

"Mavis?" He cautiously asked.

"You were right, dad." She wiped her tears. "Humans are horrible."

"Oh, Mavis." Dracula managed, at a total loss for how to comfort his daughter.

"Dad? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, child. Anything." Anything to make him less guilty. Anything to make up for even a fraction of the hurt he caused.

"Could you erase my memory?"

Pure silence. He couldn't do such a thing. He could steal the memories of her first love from her, painful as they were. Up till now, she'd been so happy, and yet look at her now. He didn't know which choice was right.

"Mavis, I-"

"It's fine, dad." Mavis stood up. "I didn't think you'd do it." She started to walk away sullenly.

"No, wait!" Dracula stopped his daughter, taking hold of her arm, gently, but with resolve. Mavis gazed at him with confusion, and a twinge of hope. "I'll do it. I'll erase your memories of tonight."

"You will?" Mavis' voice was full of conflicting fear and excitement, the girl unsure of which to feel more. On one hand, she'd forget everything. The whole night, the best of her life, but on the other she'd do anything to be rid of the pain.

"Yes, I will. Look into my eyes, Mavis." She wiped her tears, and sniffled, then steeled herself for the process. Then, Dracula activated his powers. His glowing red eyes met his daughters, and just like that, he had control. The feeling was indescribable. Mavis' gaze was completely empty, soulless. She was at his command; he could have her think or do anything. ANYTHING. A century living together had made the man crave the forbidden fruit, and right now was his chance. She was willing, she'd submitted, and now her mind was like putty in his hands. The things he'd wanted for so long, were now in arm's reach.

And yet, no! He couldn't do it! He'd spent all this time trying to protect her. The hotel, the haunted woods, the entire sanctuary. All this time devoted to her safety, and now he was going to abuse the girl's trust. Enslave her to his will, to his physical lust? How was that better? He'd just be the bad guy here. That innocent girl, full of trust. Who would he be to betray her? What would Martha say?

He looked back into her eyes. That jet black hair, that youthful face. Small lips and cute little fangs. Shoulders and arms, so thin. He didn't even have to avert his gaze to imagine her curves down to the details. He'd craved her for almost fifty years now. Try as he might to fight it, Dracula's carnal instincts were winning out. Erection growing in his robes right before his daughter, Dracula knew he was fighting a losing battle here.

"Mavis, y-you . . . will not remember anything strange happening tonight after returning from the human town."

"Nothing strange." Mavis muttered with the suggestion.

"You will have no memories of a man or monster named Johnny Stein. As far as you remember, your birthday has happened as normal."

"Birthday was normal." Mavis muttered again.

"And . . ." Dracula wanted so much to end things there, but his desires had completely overpowered him at this point. "For as long as you can remember, Mavis, you have lusted after me." His erection started to pulse as Mavis again muttered the suggestion back to him. "You have been waiting for your one hundred and eighteenth birthday to finally sleep with me." Dracula had by now lost all rational control. "Mavis! You get horny whenever you see me, and from now on, we're going to fuck every day!"

" . . . Every day . . ." Mavis repeated.

"Good." Dracula blinked, ending the suggestion. Mavis' and Dracula's eyes returned to their normal hue. Dracula looked on, as Mavis blinked and looked around.

"Huh? What am I doing here?" Mavis asked, confused why she ended up on the roof. She looked at her father, and blushed, suppressing butterflies in her stomach. God, why did he always make her feel this way? Her crotch heated up out of pure lust for the man. For some reason, in the back of her mind there was a twinge of a feeling that something wasn't right, but she couldn't place it. Besides, who cares? Today was finally the day she'd been waiting for.

"Don't you remember, dear? We came up here to properly celebrate your birthday." Dracula removed his cape and began to pull off his pants.

"Really?" She just about cheered. "Oh, daddy, thank you so much! You don't know how long I've been waiting."

"Oh, I do." Dracula muttered softly, removing his pants completely. Mavis got right to work following suit. First, her black shirt came off, exposing her bra, and bare flat belly. Next, she unhooked her bra and let her perky breasts free, exposing them to the open air, and her father's depraved sight. Walking closer, Mavis tightly embraced her father, rubbing her bare, topless body on his, her nipples hardening at the touch of his skin. She tilted her head up for a kiss, and Dracula bent right down to accept her offer. Tongues dancing around their fangs, Mavis and Dracula remained like this for almost five minutes. They panted through their noses as they made out fiercely, pulling themselves into a tighter embrace. Mavis got wetter and wetter at the crotch as they went, until finally, they broke the kiss, trails of saliva connecting them long after their lips had separated.

"Whew. Is it good so far, daddy?" Mavis asked, her big, innocent eyes looking into his.

"Mm." Dracula responded. "Oh, yes. It's everything I was hoping for, and then some."

Mavis smiled. "Great, because now I want us to feel even better." Mavis pulled off her pants next, showing her dampened panties. Soon, they too came off, revealing her vagina to her father, dripping with vaginal juice in anticipation. Unshaved and Virginal, Mavis blushed as her father gazed straight at her womanhood, the prize he'd wanted for oh so long now.

Then, Dracula layed on the ground, erection pointing up. "Come on, Mavis, honey. We both want this."

Mavis stepped forward, standing over her father, her vagina over his cock. She couldn't remember a time she hadn't dreamed of this. Finally, her and her father would have the relationship she'd always wanted. With lust in her eyes, she descended onto his manhood, and swallowed it up. Slowly, she let it in inch by inch, bleeding from her first time, eyes closed from both pain and pleasure. When she had finally taken it all in, Mavis put her hands on her father's shoulders, and used them to start shaking her hips over his organ.

Dracula watched as her whole body shook. Each time she pumped her hips, her thin, black hair ruffled and shook, and her beautifully sized, young breasts shook as well. He looked at her face. Despite the pain, he could see in her cute little features she was doing her best. The truly hypnotizing thing, though, was her hips. He watched has her hips pumped up and down over him. Dracula grinned. He couldn't ask for a better daughter.

"Is it good, daddy?" Mavis asked, her voice strained, yet full of pleasure. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, Mavis, it's great! Don't stop, baby girl!" She smiled, and tried to increase pace for him. Then, Dracula leaned in for another kiss. Mavis felt his face get closer, and kissed him back, the both of them moaning into each other's mouths.

Then, Dracula started to thrust. Still kissing his daughter intensely, he started to thrust his hips upward into his daughter. She moaned cutely in surprise at first, but learned to love it. Now, they were kissing even harder. At first, it was closed lips, but soon, they danced their tongues out in the open. They moaned more and more, as they both lost themselves in the carnal pleasure, becoming more and more like animals fucking in the moonlight. And yet, in their shared lustful bliss, neither one cared. This was everything they wanted. As they broke the kiss, Mavis was still panting, her tongue hanging out, drunk with the sexual pleasance. She was thrusting down onto her father in perfect sync with his movements, bringing them both ever closer to a meteoric climax.

Finally, after a solid ten minutes of this, it was time. "Daddy!" Mavis said aloud. "I feel something! Something's building up! I think I'm about to-"

"I'm almost there, too, baby! Let it out! Let's do it together!"

Mavis moaned a high pitched "ee" sound as she came hard over her father's cock. Racked with almost electrical energy, Mavis' vaginal walls tightened hard over her father as she closed her eyes in climax. Mavis' climax was enough to stimulate Dracula's own as he finally came, ejecting his semen deep into his daughter's womb.

Happily tired, the two Draculas pulled apart, only to embrace and kiss again in some lovely minutes of afterglow. "Mm. Dadddy. We're gonna do this again, right?" Mavis cooed between kisses.

"Oh yeah." Dracula responded. "Every day, baby. Every day."

"Mm." Mavis smiled fondly. "I can't wait."

Dracula smiled too, but heard something and quickly turned his gaze to the side and saw something out of place. There, to his right was . . . something. Something floating in midair. It was at a distance, so he couldn't see it clearly, but it looked like . . . glasses. Oh, HELL no!

Dracula got up, and as he did, he could swear he heard an "uh oh" noise. By the time he had gotten to his feet, though, the object was long gone. He walked in the direction to investigate, Mavis right behind, when he stepped in something. A warm sticky liquid that felt suspiciously like . . .

"No . . . no, no NO!"

"What is it, daddy?" Mavis asked.

Dracula just shook his head. He couldn't speak. He could hardly move. How could this happen? How could someone watch that? Oh god, how much did he see? Does he know what happened? With fear and rage building, Dracula shook with anger, and screamed. "Invisible man! If you hear me, then look out, because I'm coming for you with a vengeance!"

**The End**

**Hey, all! So I haven't been updating much isn't that I haven't been working. I've actually got three new stories completely done. Not only that, I've got updates to two popular stories in the works, one about 95% done, and the other more like 10%. The only problem: they're in my notebook, and I've been fucking LAZY when it comes to retyping them in word. And yet, here I was, sleepless and writing this new story on a whim. Well, at least it's something. By the way, apologies if I didn't have the details completely right. I only saw this movie once, and I wasn't gonna watch the whole thing again just to get this plot down. If there's any major things I messed up, go ahead and correct me. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed. Please be sure to give me a review, 'cause I love those, and with that all being said, I'll see you next fanfiction.**


End file.
